Purty the Phantom
Gender: Male Species: Unusual dog-like creature Place of Origin: Unknown Appearance: Is of the Kit Fox breed, a creature unseen in Mossflower or nearby areas ever before. Overall appearance is of striking physical beauty; Limbs and neck are long; ears are very large. Fur adheres to typical Swift Fox colors; is unusually glossy and well-kept. Used to wear the usual sack tied with rope that is the garb of slaves; now wears a black toga which reaches his footpaws, belted with a white cord which also reaches his footpaws. Also wears a silver circlet with a raven feather in it, over his right ear, which has a large puncture hole in it. Has one tiny white fang which sticks out when his mouth is closed. Weilds a metal rod that was once a rudder pin. Personality: Meticulously organized, clean and tidy. A bit on the fussy side. Background SPOILERS FROM The Phantoms IN HERE!!!!! Purty grew up in an unknown desert island far across the seas, where his species was prevalant. Like most members of his species, he seperated from his family at walking age; he and five others formed a small cub pack that lived together, hunting fish and insects and otherwise amusing themselves. Purty was usually in charge of organizing anything that required such doings, as he was scrupulously tidy in all his methods. He was taken from his home by corsairs when he was still only a pre-adolescent cub, as were the other five members of his pack. Their striking golden fur caused the female captain of the ship to deem them "too purdy" to work to death as oarslaves; she had the cubs manacled, and assigned them as "valets" to her five trustiest crewmembers and herself. As none of the cubs spoke a recognizable language, Purty and his companions were given the new names they now keep by their captors; Purty's name arose from the fact that his "master" Taggra liked to mock his handsome looks. The searat enjoyed mistreating him, giving him the diritest jobs to do around the ship and whipping him if he did not do them correctly. One day, the ship ran aground near the High North Coast and was wrecked beyond repair; the corsairs, out of necessity, decided to become a land-roving horde instead. It was during this time that the Warlady through a temper tantrum and slung a dagger at Taggra; the rat ducked, and Purty (who was standing behind him) took it through the ear. The hares who lived in the area attacked the vermin and freed their captives, bringing them to Bowlaynee Castle to heal their injuries. Unused to being in such large company, or living inside a building, Purty and his friends left Bowlaynee Castle and made their home in a massive gorge nearby. They still reside there, and plan to live out the rest of their days there happily as sort of Gypsies, resuming their old way of life. As all six are extremely fast and stealthy, they have earned the nicknames "The Phantoms". Purty, like most of them, avoids outside contact as much as he can; however, he has some skills at healing and will come out to aid any wounded travelers. Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Northlanders Category:Goodbeasts Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Slaves Category:Highlanders